Don't Find Me, Baka
by UnderTheHiideous
Summary: Naruto runs away after being hated by so many. After thirteen years, Sasuke has to go find him but doesn't remember who Naruto is. How will things be when they finally meet up after being apart so long? Not so well, well sort of.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of the character's mentioned from Masashi Kishimoto's work. I really wish I did though, but I'm not that talented.

xXxXxXxXx

_Why am I still alive?_

_What is my purpose?_

_Who am I?_

A faint low growl sounded off somewhere in the recesses of a small boy's mind. It made the child jump slightly and look all around him, but he could not find anything that could have caused the sound. He just ignored it and continued to sway back and forth on the swing while observing the boys and girls running around with their mother's and fathers. It was something that was a little heartbreaking to the boy, so he avoided everyone that might was to talk to him. It was the best he could do to stop the hurt in his small chest.

The source of the growl, on the other hand, was furious at the people that ignored this child, the one burdened with having a powerful creature inside of him. The nine-tailed fox demon was trapped inside the body of this child, Uzumaki Naruto. The demon fox only felt sorry for the villagers, thinking that a helpless child that would not know anything about anything that happened when he was a child, could hurt them. It only made him angrier and want to jump out of Naruto and tell them all to leave the poor boy alone.

Kyuubi sighed as he lay in the cage in the back of the small blond's mind, tail's swaying every time Naruto would on the swing. He had to find a way to communicate with the boy. He could only get the boy to hear his growls or grunts. Those only made the boy sadder, because he seemed to think of himself as crazy. Kyuubi needed to get the boy happy and possibly out of the village that everyone hated him.

_Why do they always glare at me?_

_It hurts so much... I just want to hide for the rest of my life, so I don't see their glares._

Kyuubi knew he could not let the boy stay in the village for much longer if things did not change. As much as he hated to admit it, he grew _feelings_ toward the boy as he watched him grow up from inside his mind. These feelings made him want to protect the boy but until Naruto grew older, it would be impossible to communicate with him. He began thinking of ways to get the boys attention and convince him to leave this area of hatred.

Startle to the point of almost sneezing (he does this when he is surprised making Naruto sneeze at the same time), the fox heard a new voice. It was the black haired kid that Naruto liked to play with sometimes. He looked just as alone as Naruto felt. The boy's expression made Kyuubi feel uneasy; he was up to something. A smirk put itself on the boy's face and he pushed the blonde off the swing hard. Naruto felt like crying, but just forced himself to run away to his apartment.

'_Kit...' _Kyuubi said to himself trying hard to reach the boy's attention. He knew it must be hard for the little one, so he wanted to comfort the boy. The fox knew he could cheer the boy up.

"W-who is there?" Naruto asked, looking around in his apartment for the source of the voice he's just heard. He was slightly scared since it reminded him of the Bogey Man's voice he's heard in a movie once. He was too scared to even move from the living room.

'_Great, he thinks I'm the Bogey Man.' _Kyuubi said, feeling like he was just demoted.

Naruto started to shake, scared of what the creepy voice's owner could look like. The blonde looked to his side and grabbed the kunai his instructor had given him a few weeks ago when they started training. He quickly said, "Who the heck are you and how did you you know I thought you were the Bogey man?"

Kyuubi was surprised. This was the first time time the boy could understand what he was saying without it just sounding like grunts inside his head. _'You can hear me? You can finally hear me inside of your head?'_

"What? You're inside of my head? So, I'm talking to myself?" Naruto said very confused. Naruto banged his fists on his head, uncaring that the sharpened kunai was still in his hand and able to cut pretty far into his soft flesh. He started to cry knowing that this would probably make more people from Konohagakure Village would hate him more. If the other children found out that he was hearing voices, the glares would become harsher, the children would be meaner to him like his _friend _Uchiha Sasuke had been.

'_Kit, calm down, calm down. Everything will be alright. Just listen t-' Kyuubi began, but was interrupted by a sobs._

"Nothing will be OK," Naruto yelled out loud, probably disturbing his neighbors which Naruto could care less about. He continued with anger in his voice, "They hate me. I didn't even do anything, and they hate me so much. You aren't gonna make it better. They're all going to call me crazy and hate me so much more and, and I'll have to d-deal with all of it.." Naruto sobs became louder and he held his fists tightly to his head.

'_Just leave the village,' _Kyuubi blurted out trying to get in before Naruto started babbling again. He could not believe that out of the many years of Naruto being pushed so far with insults and glares, that he had been the one to make the boy cry so much. He knew it was partially that Sasuke kid, the kid that Naruto thought he could be the closest of friends with.

"Where will I go?"

'_I have the perfect place, but we're going have to do something first,' _Kyuubi said, scheming something up in his fox-like mind. He started to tell Naruto in detail what they were going to do. He would tell the blonde exactly what moves to make, exactly what to take and exactly how to get out as fast as he smirked and examined his claws as he sat in the metal cage in Naruto mind.

xOxOxOx

"What, scrolls are missing? And so is Uzumaki Naruto?" A very angry ANBU whispered to another sitting next to him. He was angry enough to tear down the walls and chase after the stupid boy. He remembered watching his father end his life trying to stop the demon fox from destroying the village.

"What are we going to do?" An ANBU in the back of the room yelled. They were all pretty much angry at the fact that Naruto, the fox demon's holder, could have escaped with important scrolls. None of the men or women in this room could ever like or enjoy Naruto presence. They would never trust him either.

"Silence!" The Third Hokage had yelled to silence the room of its whispers and angry yells. He held his cane in front of him as he sat down and thought for a moment. He quickly said, "the scrolls that the child has taken are not that dangerous and would take him years to learn. With seal place on him, he cannot use any of the power of the fox, so that is of no concern to me and should not be to you." He paused to think once more. "We will send out a search party in the morning. Cat, Dog, Mouse, and Bunny will go on the search. If Naruto is found, he will be brought back alive. He is only seven, after all. Am I understood?"

The Hokage sighed in his hand. He really wouldn't send them. He knew why Naruto was running away and did not want to stop him. The boy had suffered enough and deserved to be away from all of the hatred.

xOxOxOx

Naruto stood at the gate of the village, he had used one of the sleeping gas bomb from the scroll house to knock out the guards. He frowned afraid to leave and afraid that would miss the village that he had once dreamed of becoming Hokage of. He was not sure if he should leave, but he heard Kyuubi urge him to go on. They had introduced themselves to each other right before Naruto left to go get the scrolls. The scrolls made no sense to Naruto, and he wondered what a piece of paper would do to help him.

"Goodbye Konoha," He said as he ran out the gates and to the place that Kyuubi had wanted him to go. He felt tears leaking from his eyes as he ran, but they were tears of joy. The most amazing tears he had ever felt in his life. Naruto was so happy to be free, free from all of the glares, bullies and insults it made him relax just a little bit. A smile placed itself on the boy's face.

_I'm feeling so free... Thank you, Kyuubi._

'_No problem, Kit.'_

__xXxXxXxXx

That's all for right now. Read and Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns. I only wish I was as skilled and talented as him. :[

xXxXxXxXx

~~~ Thirteen Years After ~~~

Giggles could be heard as someone very handsome walked in the room that several girls were standing in while they gossiped about random things happening in the village. He glared ahead, ignoring their bickering about who would have him or who was the most beautiful. He didn't not like anyone in the room, or the village for that matter, because they just weren't his type.

"Sasuke-kun," The pink-haired konoichi, Haruno Sakura, he had once been on a team with said as she stalked up to him like a cat trying to be sexy. He sighed and looked down at her like she had given him a disease when she placed her hands on him. She apparently didn't notice as she she almost purred out the words, "I missed you.. How was your mission?"

"Hn," Was all that left his lips as he walked with her, not bothering to pry off her death grip, because he was too annoyed. Sasuke rolled his eyes when he heard the other girls call Sakura a slut and several other names he'd rather not think of. "Sakura, please let go, I have to go see the Hokage about another mission she would like me to go on."

She pouted, "But Sasuke-kun... you just got back, and she wants you to go out again?"

Sasuke's eye twitched as she clentched on to his arm tighter, rubbing her breasts on his arms. He just peeled her arms away without trying to hurt her and nodded before walking in the room the Hokage was occupying. He walked up to her desk and lay the folder giving details about the mission he had just done. Normally, he would have waited until the morning, but someone had told him that he was needed for an urgent mission.

"Uchiha, I-" She began, but paused to clear her throat. "I need you to do a retrieval mission. This is not an ordinary mission though, so I suggest you pay close attention. Before we discuss this though." She shifted her hands so fast that anyone not really paying attention wouldn't have been able to see. When she stopped moving, the room was encased in black.

She looked at him with uneasy eyes. "I need you to go, alone that is, to retrieve someone special that stole some scrolls a while back. This person is known as Uzumaki Naruto, and is a very powerful being. He needs to be brought back here whether he likes it or not and I know that you're they only one that can do it. This is very dire. The scrolls he possesses are very valueable, and we need them as soon as possible."

Sasuke felt his brain click when he heard the Hokage speak the names of the person he would need to find. He thought back but couldn't remember anyone having that name from his past. He looked at the woman in front of him, impatiently waiting for any kind of response to her orders. "I accept the mission Lady Tsunade. Do you have any idea of where he might have run off to?"

"Yes," She said, staring straight into his eyes, "I heard that he was spotted in Sunagakure. He was traveling with over fourty others and is staying for the festival. I heard that he is thin, blond and has three marks on each of his cheeks. He is probably around your age since he ran away only when you were seven or eight, but I could not get an exact picture of what this person looks like." She nodded letting Sasuke know that she was done speaking.

"Alright, I will get this Uzumaki person," Sasuke spoke before walking to the door as it began to appear from the blackness. He paused when a kunai hit the wall beside him and grabbed the peice of paper attached to it. He didn't bother to look back, knowing that he was supposed to read it. He knew most of what it was going to say, but would wait to read it until he got home. He shoved it in his back pocket and lifted his hand to gesture a goodbye.

He knew that Lady Tsunade would be worried about him. It was something she let him know every time he went on a seriously difficult mission. He frowned thinking if this mission was going to be as difficult as she had made it seem. The boy ran away thirteen years ago, so he couldn't have learned much. He could not be stronger than Sasuke was.

Sasuke had pushed himself past his brother's abilities. His brother being the one that killed his whole clan aside from him back when he was seven. His brother that had been to cocky and was killed by his sixteen year old little brother. He was the strongest of Konoha and would remain that way for many more years. He was, after all, the only ninja in the village trusted with the most important missions. He gained his motivation from his brother and enjoyed killing his brother with his Mangekyo Sharingan. He cringed at the thought of what he had to do to get that power.

He arrived at his home within a few minutes and made his way through the gates of the Uchiha Manor. He would pack some food, new clothes and a fresher blanket that would last for the mission. He sat on the counter in his kitchen and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter. Sakura must have put some fresh fruit out before she left. He sighed thinking back to the reason he allowed Sakura to have a key to him estate. She continuously begged for one when she'd found out that Sasuke was going to be going on month long missions, so she could keep his house tidey. He shook his head when he remembered the time Sakura had rearrange his furniture, and he'd tripped over several things in a very non-Sasuke way.

He twitched slightly, remembering the time that the konoichi had redecorated him whole home in pink. Everything cloth, everything glass, and just everything else that could be changed was pink. It took everything in his power not to drag Sakura back to his house by her hair to make her change everything back. Instead, he just did everything himself and left all of the pink objects on Sakura's doorstep. He had only kept the one pink vase that held three lovely pink and orange flowers. He still has them sitting in his mother's study he uses for doing his special reports and paperwork in.

Finished with looking back on things, the Uchiha pulled out the note that Lady Tsunade had given him. The note read:

_Sasuke, I need you to be extra careful on this mission I hear that Uzumaki Naruto is no ordinary shinobi. Also, he has a power inside him that should not be_

_underestimated. I cannot tell you what that power is. Try to get him to tell you. Plus, I'm sure whoever he is traveling with will not just let you have him. I am sorry to spring this on you so soon, but he needs to be brought back. Try to stay safe and don't die. I'm serious._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunade_

__xXxXxXxXx

That's all for now. Read and review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or the characters of the show. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

XxXxXxX

He sighed. Tsunade really needed to cut him some slack. He grew impatient, so he rolled his shoulders an ran out the door with his bag on his back. He knew that the trip to Sunagakure was a about three days away and would have to be quick about it, squishing the three days into two. He hoped that no interruptions would happen on this trip, because he did not know how easy it would be to retrieve this Naruto person. He did not want to be a super long trip, because he still needed some breaks.

He was at the gates when Sakura stopped him. He almost glared at him when he saw that she was going somewhere too. He frowned and wondered where she was going. He was about to ask when she blurted out, "I'm going with you Sasuke. I already asked Lady Tsunade, and she said it was alright. Don't worry, I'll stay serious on this mission, I promise."

What? Tsunade had just told him this mission was a secret and that he was the only one supposed to know of it. He gave her a skeptical look and just turned around to leave the village. He could feel her smiling eyes on the back of his head, and he waved her to hurry up. When they got out of the village they began sprinting to the Sand Village. He wondered if Sakura knew what they were after or if she just had vague details of the mission. He would ask her later. He did not feel like thinking too much at that moment.

xX Two Days Later Xx

"Sasuke, behind you," Sakura yelled, serious, but Sasuke was already a step ahead and shifted just before a knife entered his back. He bent backwards and forced his fists down on the man's skull. When his fists connected, the guy quickly fell from the old building they had been fighting on and landed face first on the ground. He turned to look back at the pink haired girl with an intent to help her, but she too had brought down her opponent. There were still three more bandits though, so Sasuke jumped down from the house to fight them off.

_Why does this always happen? _Sasuke thought as he kicked the tall, gray haired one in the stomach sending him flying with a trail of spit and an 'oof'.' He felt a sting in his back and looked over his shoulder to see that he had been stabbed with sword. He heard Sakura scream his name, but he ignored her to turn on the man that stabbed him. He ignored the pain that shot through his back as he went to swing at the man. His beady green eyes looked widened as the force of the punch cause so much pain. The man was out cold on the floor. Sasuke wondered why these people attacked them if they were so weak. They must have been desperate or something.

He turned around to see that Sakura had taken down the one that Sasuke kicked in the stomach and watched as the last one ran away. Sakura was about to chase him, but Sasuke stopped her. They had no time for this.

"We have to keep moving," He said and he started sprinting in the direction of the sand village. He knew she was following him, so he did not have to bother looking back for her. They were not ten minutes away from the Sunagakure when those thugs had attacked them out of the blue. They had gotten that far, and it took that long to get attack? What was with his luck?

"Sasuke-kun?"" Sakura spoke.

"Hn?"

"What do you think this guy is like?"

Oh, so she does know what they're after. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. He really did not know and was not too keen on figuring it out. He gave a sigh when he could finally see the gates. He was a little relieved, and he pushed harder on his feet to get there sooner. Sand kicked up higher as they both ran and continued to float heavily in the air even when they stopped at the gates.

A guard with long white hair, green eyes and a tall muscular body jumped out from behind the gate. He looked prepared to kick some ass, and he asked, "Who are you? What is your business with Sunagakure Village?" He looked impatient and looked Sasuke straight in the eye.

Sasuke quickly said, "We are shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and we are here on a mission. Lady Tsunade had said that the leader of your village already knew we were coming."

The man looked skeptical, and it took him a while to respond, "Alright, but I don't want you two causing trouble. We have enough already.." He signaled in a weird way and allowed Sasuke and Sakura to come in. The two of them walked in and headed to the center of the village. Sasuke looked around at the people. It had been a few months since Sasuke had been to village, and it still looked that same from last time.

"Sasuke, we should stop to get something to eat," Sakura said, pointing to a ramen stand that looked decent. He nodded and walked with her to the ramen stand. They were getting a little tired of eating granola bars, so ramen would be good right about now. He pulled back the cloth entrance and sat next to his comrade. Sakura said to the stand owner, "Spicy Miso Pork, please."

"I will have that, too," Sasuke said when the man turned to him. He placed his head on folded hands and waited patiently for his food to come. While waiting he would think of possible strategies on how to get Uzumaki Naruto. He had to find a boy with blond hair and marks on his cheek. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

"Here you two go," He said, placing two bowls in front of them. Sasuke took his chopsticks and began to eat slowly and determined how they would probably capture the boy. Sasuke looked over to see Sakura sitting eating just as slow as he was and frowned. She looked like she was thinking of the same things as he was. He was about to tell the girl to think about those things after she eats when a someone with a hooded cloak walked in that caught Sasuke's attention.

The stand owner was turned to his cooking when the mysterious man said, "Spicy Miso Pork, make it a double." and he placed his head on one hand to wait for his ramen. Sasuke pretended to be looking at Sakura while he really looked at this man. There was something about him that drew Sasuke eyes to him, which was very rare.

The store owner filled two bowls with the soup and other ingredients without even looking at the customer. The sand people do not really seem all that friendly, so Sasuke did not see anything weird about it. He turned back to his ramen after a few more minutes and began to start eating again. He did not have time to focus on the stranger. They had to get Naruto very soon, because Sasuke needed rest. He would not admit it out loud, but he really just wanted to have a night's rest.

"Here you go, Naruto-kun."

XxXxXxX

I'll leave you guys there. Sorry for the long wait for any who were reading. Read and Review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns. I only own Daiki and Sasumi so far, oh and I made up Junichi too. OK. Enjoy. .

Sasuke tensed at the name the man had just said. Naruto? He was right over there, right in their reach, but the Uchiha knew that they could not do food, probably at the surprise, and Sasuke tried helping her noticing that the other two in the booth were looking at them. When Sakura calmed down from her choking fit she looked ready to say something about the person on the other side of her, but Sasuke gave her a pinch letting her know to keep her mouth shut. He looked up at Naruto to see the other staring at him. He watched as the blonde's blue eyes narrowed when they scanned and spotted the Leaf on the headband that was around his neck.

Sasuke quickly looked away when their eyes met, and Naruto placed something on the table and got up without eating his ramen. The stand owner looked very surprised and turned to glare at the two Leaf ninja still picking at their food. Sasuke glared back at the man and left some money on the table and got up to go see where Naruto had went. He gestured for Sakura to stay where she was and left very quickly. Sasuke could not see anyone in a cloak, so he looked for chakra that felt like Naruto's when they were together. He found the closest one to it and followed it with increasing speed.

The Uchiha finally spotted Naruto's cloaked figure walking towards a large building that was closest to the Kazekage's building. Sasuke wondered where he was going and used a transformation jutsu to take the form of a the man that was guarding the gate earlier, making sure to retain his chakra to make himself have the same level as that man and to be as un-Sasuke as possible. He knew that it would be very hard for anyone to tell who he really was, so he walked out in the open but kept some distance.

"Ah, Naruto-kun!" said a large man that was a foot taller than the blonde. This man had long red hair that fell down past his waist, his eyes were green, and he reminded the Uchiha of Kakashi with a mask over only half of his face. Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye as the two men hugged and walked inside the building. Sasuke followed but did it as if he were a shadow. When he got in the building, he continued to stalk Naruto while staying staying a good distance away. He listened as a conversation started between the two men. The taller one said, "What's wrong with ya' Naruto-kun? Ya' look like y a' saw a ghost and look like you wanna' kill it."

"I _did s_ee a ghost, Daiki-kun," Naruto replied, his voice full of what sounded like venom. They rounded the corner and Sasuke was quick to follow them. He wondered why Naruto said he saw a ghost. Naruto then said, "I saw two ghosts actually. Ghosts that I was not ready to see."

"Ya' want me ta' rough'em up? Daiki said, looking over to his blonde friend, sounding concerned. This guy did not look that dangerous, but Sasuke knew he was probably a good match up in a fight and had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"No," Naruto said flatly, looking ahead at the door that was coming up at the end of the hallway. "I just hope that we don't cross paths again. _Expecially _one of them. Daiki-kun, can you wait out here and let me know when Sasumu-kun is coming down the hall. I'm taking a short nap."

Daiki nodded and stuck his thumb up at the smaller man showing of his whites with a large smile. So Sasuke had to either get past Daiki or get in another way. He blew a loose strand of white hair out of his face, he was not really up for a fight, so he'd find another way in. He backed away from the corner he was hiding behind but instantly paused and cursed under his breath. He sighed when he felt a hand on his shoulder and refrained himself from doing anything to hurt the guy.

"Hey, Dai' we got company," The man standing behind Sasuke said in a voice that reminded him of his sensei's from back at the academy, Umino Iruka. Sasuke pretended to be hurt when the man shoved him forward to be seen by the other in the hallway. This would be an easier way for him to get in to see Naruto.

"Gah," Sasuke said using the voice of guard he remembered so well. He heard the man chuckle behind him and a few familiar sounding whimpers. Sakura. He turned around to see Sakura in this mans arms staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth taped shut, and he very slightly shook his head to warn her to keep her mouth shut about him being who he really was. She continued to whimper and did not show any signs of knowing who the man on the floor was. She looked scared, but Sasuke knew she was no where near frightened, just acting help distract the other two in the room.

Daiki walked up to Sasuke laying on the floor and bent down to get a better look at him. He then asked, "What ya' doin' here, Junichi-kun?" He reached out his hand to help Sasuke up, and he took the hand quickly.

"Uh.. Thanks," Sasuke said, sounding a little thankful. "I just wanted to talk to Naruto-kun about something the Kazekage wanted him to do." He said it with a straight face and made sure that no lie was in his voice. He did not smile to seem serious about what he was doing.

"Well, why didn't ya' just say so?" The one that shoved him to the ground said while laughing with his deep voice. "We would have escorted ya' there. Anyway, he's in that room. Go ahead."

Sasuke looked up at him and nodded but remembered Sakura tied up in his arms. "I knew those ninjas would start trouble. What'd she do?" He said pointing to the konoichi still in his arms. "I let two of them in this morning, and I told'em not to start trouble." He started to grumble to sound more convincing that he was angry.

The man holding her smiled, showing his white teeth. "I caught her sniffing the flowers outside. She looked like she was trying to take them, so I tied her up and decided I'd take her to the Kazekage after my meeting with Naruto-kun, but she was a hassle to get. She's a pretty strong Leaf Village ninja, but I caught her by surprise, so it didn't take that long to get her." Sasuke would have glared if he were trying to hold up the act of Junichi.

"Well, I won't be long," Sasuke told everyone in the room, hoping Sakura heard the "I'll come get you as soon as possible" in his voice. He brushed off his chest and walked to the door that Naruto was staying in.

"Come in, _Junichi_," Sasuke heard from inside the room, hearing the oozing note of knowing in the voice. Ah, so Naruto was a good ninja. He kept a straight face and walk in the room. Sasuke closed the door behind him and looked for Naruto in the room, spotting him near the window. He looked bright standing near the only place in room the sun shone through the window. He could now see that the other had short spiked blond hair that fell loosely over his face. He spotted the three marks on his right cheek that gave him an appearance of having whiskers. He also noticed that Naruto looked very sad and annoyed at the same time. It made Sasuke wonder.

Naruto spoke without looking at him, "Why are you here, Leaf ninja? What is your reason for following me here?" His voice was filled with nothing. It was more monotone than anything Sasuke had heard for a while. He felt guilt for some reason. He could not even think of why he would feel anything when he did not even know the blond stand a few feet away from him. "Hurry up and answer, idiot, I don't have all day."

Sasuke was baffled. He quickly transformed into his normal self and said, "I am Sasu-"

"I know who you are, dumb ass," Naruto snapped, interrupting Sasuke as if he had just said something that scorched his ears. "Just tell me why you are here."

"How do yo- never mind," Sasuke said, " look, I just need you to come back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves because our leader, the Hokage, requests you."

"Me? Go back to _that_ village?" The blond said back to his monotone voice. He laughed with something that sounded like annoyance, but he sounded humored by what the Uchiha had just said. "_They_ think that _they deserve_ my presence back in _their_ village." Naruto seemed to have said that to himself, but he looked to Sasuke. When they met eyes, Naruto's twitched, but he quickly gained his composure back and acted as if nothing had happened. "I will not go back their. That village had treated me like shit, and they think they can have me back by just coming to find me? Plus, they sent you, of all people. You know what? Actually, I would like to just thank you. Thank you for pushing me over the top and giving me the will power to just leave that horrible place. I have become something much stronger than I would have if I had stayed in that village. I found people that actually care about me and never called me a hateful name because of what is inside of me. They never were scared of what I was capable of. This was all thanks to you, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke was a little shocked that Naruto actually knew who he was. He quickly asked, "What are you talking about? I don't even really know you. Look, our leader probably just wants to talk to you and get the scrolls that you had taken when you left. She didn't give me all of the details."

"Ah, but Sasuke-kun," Naruto said with sarcastic enjoyment, "You and I used to be best friends. You were actually my _only_ friend back then but because you got some kind of butt up your ass, you found it to your amusement to take it out on. You, you horrible person, shoved me off the swing and broke me that day. I was so lucky to have met Kyuubi, because he gave me my strength back." Sasuke was about to say something, but Naruto interrupted, "Anyway, if you want the scrolls back, I'll surely give them to you. They're in the third drawer over there in that corner. I will not be leaving with you. I have other important matters to deal with at the moment. Now take the scrolls and leave."

Sasuke refused to show shock on his face as he remembered the day after he came home from the academy to the sight of his whole clan laying dead throughout every part of the Uchiha Mansion. He remembered going to the academy the next day and looking for someone to take his anger out on. He chose the one person he like most at the academy, Uzumaki Naruto. They were best friends back then. They did nearly everything together even when Naruto was slightly behind the rest of the class, and Sasuke was such an idiot to him that one day. He looked over at Naruto who was now facing the window again.

He sighed and walked over to the drawer that Naruto had told him about earlier and took out the scrolls with the Leaf symbol stamped on them. They were on top, so they must have been recently looked at. He would take a look at the scrolls before he gave them to Lady Tsunade. She never really minded him looking at any of the other scrolls. He sighed silently and walked over to where Naruto was standing. He did not hesitate to say, "I don't care what you say, but you **will** be going with us."

I'll stop there and update soon. R&R please. Thank you for those of you who reviewed and read this.


End file.
